the teen titans and the avatar
by manakarijukoisme
Summary: beastboys sister is found when the titans are sent to another dimension by slade and why is zuko after her


Teen titans and the avatar

Disclaimer: if I owned teen titans or avatar the last airbender I wouldn't be on fanfiction now would I?

Just so you know in this fanfic beastboy has twin sister who has different powers due to an accident beastboy caused when they were little okay?

"Well, well, well if it isn't my arch menisci the teen titans" control freak said "hello teen titans"

"Slade!" "I have a little surprise for you" "oh yeah what nerd?" "This!" waits what !" there was a feeling I like couldn't move it hurt even to think. Then there was a thud and we landed. We could hear voices that were faint. I helped starfire up when she got up she said "Robin where are we!" "I don't know star." We heard the voices as they got louder "sokka I hear voices" "I hear them to katara lets check it out." "whoa look at the weird looking people" "friends we are not weird right boyfriend robin?" yeah, we're the teen titans" the who?" aang and toph said at the same time. "Dudes what the heck… "That kid is green and looks like a piece of grass." Sokka said interrupting beastboy. "I do not" beast boy said stomping his foot and right as he did a piece of rock flew at Cyborg who just gut up with raven. "Bender!" sokka yelled "he's an earth bender!" "I'm a what?"Beastboy asked "you can move earth with your movements" toph said just then raven butted (hehe butted) in and said "what the heck hahahaachoooooooooo" she soared up into the air "airbender!" "Sokka calm down" "please friends what is an air bender?" "Someone who came move air" aang said "aww man now that we're here whose going to wash the t-car and how are we going to get back home so I could wash the t-car? Cyborgs eyes began to well up and he began flailing his arms around like a child but the water moved with his arms "water bender!" "sokka stop" katara said to her brother. Starfire heard something behind her and she turned to face them and shoot a starbolt at them but instead fire came out her hands "what the" "sokka don't say anything" katara said to her brother.

AN: yeah, yeah I know lame chapter right

Okay here's chapter 2 this is where beastboy finds his twin (who disappeared)

Before anything else was said there was a scream heard in the distance the four strangers ran in the direction of the scream followed by the titans but robin turned to beastboy and said "beastboy what's wrong?" "I have this feeling I haven't felt in while" "come on someone needs help" they ran in the direction and when they came to the place beastboy saw someone he thought he would never see again. "alex" he whispered "what bb?" "ALEX" he yelled and the girl turned bb (beastboy is bb if you don't know) ran to the person who was attacking her who was a boy with a burn on his right eye when he got in front of her he said "get away from my twin sister or you will die a slow and painful death" "Garfield?" she said he turned into a lion but the girl stepped in front of him before he could attack.

"beastboy has a twin?" "apparently and is very protective of her" "titans GO" they launched an attack on the boy who the four strangers addressed as zuko but was just yelling at beastboy the conversation went something like this "give the me girl you don't know who you're dealing with shape shifter!" "you will not lay one hand on her" then the titans came and zuko ran because he knew that he couldn't take them all. Then the strangers approached "sorry we were not appropriately introduced I'm katara the one who was shouting at you earlier is my brother sokka, that's toph and last but not least that is aang the avatar." "we are the teen titans and were sent here by a madman but I'm robin this is my girlfriend starfire, that's raven, Cyborg and beastboy" "you don't know that girl he called his sister?" aang asked "no"

Chapter3 the explanation

"yo, bb you never told us you had a sister let alone a twin sister!" "yeah she doesn't look like you at all she's not green." Raven said beastboy sighed and said "guy's this is alex my twin sister she's got powers to but not the ones I got" "then what can she do?" well it is kind of a long story" "gar when you're as fast as me you've got plenty of time" alex finally spoke up "fine lexi" "lexi you called her alex just now?" "that's my nickname for her anyway…

_Flashback_

Gar and alex were playing in their fathers lab (this after gar turned green but before his parents died) their father was studying ways to improve human abilities, they were playing tag and gar bumped into a table and some liquid spilled onto Alex's head she yelped in pain and gar ran to find his parents while alex clutched her head I pain when gar came with their parents their father told them what that chemical did alex passed out from the pain " the chemical will alter her brain waves, and most likely make her highly intelligent and make her move faster than a cheetah" "but daddy she'll be okay right" when she woke up she found out that she had been asleep for four day's she jumped out of bed she smelled fresh food so she ran downstairs and her parents blinked

END OF FLASHBACK

"wow, but I have one more question" "okay what" "why was zuko chasing you" "I could tell you or I could show you she moved her hands and gusts of wind came out and she stomped her foot and chunks of rocks came up they stood there but aang looked at her like love at first sight…

No more chapters till I get reviews good reviews .


End file.
